logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Viewers Like You/Other
1978-1989 This Logo is Public Television Stations first logo Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 10.36.38 PM.png|Wall Street Week (1978) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 2.30.31 PM.png|Nature (1984-89) Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 11.00.49 PM.png|Wall Street Week (1986-87) Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 11.06.40 PM.png|Wall Street Week (1987-89) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.26.30 PM.png|Square One TV (1989-90) Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 11.37.14 PM.png|Timeline (1989) 1980.jpg|Austin City Limits (1980) 1981.jpg|Austin City Limits (1981) text.jpg|Austin City Limits (1982) 1978.jpg|Austin City Limits (1979) text2.jpg|Austin City Limits (1978) 1977.jpg|Austin City Limits (1977) 1988.jpg|Austin City Limits (1988) 1989.jpg|Austin City Limits (1989) 1 1981–1989 Public Television Stations had a logo on the MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour. It had a United States Map with the text "Public Television Stations". In 1989, the text change to "Public Television Viewers". Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 12.50.16 PM.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1981-83) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.06.15 PM.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour "Without the map" (1983-85 Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 2.40.22 PM.png|NewsHour (1983-84) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.20.19 PM.png|NewsHour (1984) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 12.56.40 PM.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1985-87) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 12.59.07 PM.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1987-89) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.02.00 PM.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour "Public Television Viewers" (1989-91) publictelevisionviewersnova.jpg 1989-1990 Viewers Like You had it's first logo. Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.19.29 PM.png|Viewers Like You (1989-90) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.29.23 PM.png|American Masters (1989-90) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.49.32 PM.png|Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego (1991) 1990-2000 Viewers Like You has a second logo. It was use in late 1990, until November 1999. Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.18.11 PM.png|Viewers Like You (1990-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.18.26 PM.png|Viewers Like You (1990-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 2.05.48 PM.png|Nova (1991-96) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.52.19 PM.png|Kino's Storytime from KCET (1992-97) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.58.33 PM.png|The Frugal Gourmet (1993) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 12.56.29 PM.png|Wishbone (1995-98) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 8.48.57 PM.png|Arthur (1996-97) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 2.07.44 PM.png|Nova (1997-98) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 8.45.11 PM.png|Arthur (1997-98) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 8.47.04 PM.png|Arthur (1997-98) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 2.01.02 PM.png|Sesame Street (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-28 at 11.10.21 PM.png|Wall Street Week (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 8.41.19 PM.png|Arthur (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 8.43.15 PM.png|Arthur (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 12.54.39 PM.png|Secrets of the Dead (2000) Lowercase Letters 1999-2001 VLUTY.PNG|Viewers Like You (1999-01) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 12.43.43 PM.png|Viewers Like You (1999-01) 2014-Present Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.39.19 AM.png|Newshour (2014-15) Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 9.46.19 AM.png|Newshour (2014-15) In-Credit Disclaimers NET Affiliated Stations (1968-1970) Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 2.47.37 PM.png|"NET Affiliated Stations" Mr Rogers Neighborhood (1968-70) Public Television Stations (1971-1989, 1989-2001) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.22.40 PM.png|Zoom (1972) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 2.33.58 PM.png|Zoom (1973) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.47.59 AM.png|Firing Line (1974-76) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.43.55 AM.png|Firing Line (1974-76) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 2.53.45 PM.png|The Electric Company (1975) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 2.57.24 PM.png|Electric Company (1976) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.51.01 AM.png|Firing Line (1976-77) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 2.59.42 PM.png|Electric Company (1977) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.53.32 AM.png|Firing Line (1977-80) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.26.07 PM.png|Mr Rogers Neighborhood (1979) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 10.00.53 AM.png|Firing Line (1981-82) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 10.04.07 AM.png|Firing Line (1982-87) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.14.44 PM.png|An Evening with Mark Russell (1984) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.10.06 PM.png|Great Performances (1983-84) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.16.24 PM.png|Reading Rainbow (1985-88) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.57.22 PM.png|Great Performances (1986) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.59.09 PM.png|American Masters (1986) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 5.01.13 PM.png|America by Design (1987) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 5.03.24 PM.png|American Masters (1987-89) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 10.09.19 AM.png|Firing Line (1987-89) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.19.10 PM.png|The Victory Garden (1988) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.16.30 PM.png|The Mind (1988) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.23.49 PM.png|Sesame Street (1990) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.32.13 PM.png|Mr Rogers Neighborhood (1991) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.30.41 PM.png|Mr Rogers Neighborhood (1996) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.28.30 PM.png|Mr Rogers Neighborhood (2001) text.jpg|Austin City Limits (1979) Viewers Like You (1989-Present) Financial Support (1989-1999) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.54.44 PM.png|The American Experience (1989-90) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.08.51 PM.png|Race To Save The Planet (1990) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.43.50 AM.png|Beyond Goodwill (1991) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.20.20 PM.png|The Mark Russel Comedy Special (1991) (This one has a Thank You) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.52.32 AM.png|Colombus and the Age of Discovery (1991) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.52.43 PM.png|The American Experience (1991) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.49.26 PM.png|The American Experience (1993-94) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 1.13.01 PM.png|Dancing (1993) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.46.33 PM.png|The American Experience (1994-1997) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.40.53 PM.png|American Experience (1997-98) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.37.56 PM.png|US Mexican War 1846-1848 (1998) Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 4.44.50 PM.png|The American Experience (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 8.39.14 PM.png|Teletubbies (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 2.11.35 PM.png|Nature (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 1.06.53 AM.png|Nova (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 1.15.36 AM.png|Sesame Street (1998-99) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 1.04.49 AM.png|Zoboomafoo (1999) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.27.05 PM.png|ZOOM (1999) Contributions (1999-Present) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 1.12.11 AM.png|In Julia's Kitchen With Master Chefs (1999) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.25.01 PM.png|ZOOM (2000) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 1.10.15 AM.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-01) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.39.13 PM.png|Sesame Street (1999-2001) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.36.52 PM.png|NOVA (1999-02) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 2.17.22 PM.png|Cailou (1999-2013) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.35.15 PM.png|Building Big (2000) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.15.52 PM.png|Scientific American Frontiers (2000-2001) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.25.52 PM.png|ZOOM (2001) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.41.35 PM.png|Scientific American Frontiers (2001-02) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.25.05 PM.png|ZOOM (2002) Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 9.44.09 PM.png|Sesame Street (2002) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 1.19.59 AM.png|Sesame Street (2003-07) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.25.07 PM.png|ZOOM (2003) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.25.08 PM.png|ZOOM (2004) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.56.01 AM.png|Broadway The American Musical (2004) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 12.25.10 PM.png|ZOOM (2005-06) Screenshot 2018-02-16-16-03-34-59.png Category:PBS